SSB: Multiverse Havoc
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: After Ridley steals the powers of a reality controlling entity called Grocklor, he intends to use the power to conquer the Multiverse, causing damage to the reality in the process. Can the heroes stop him?


**SSB: Multiverse Havoc**

**Summary****: When Ridley steals the powers of an omnipotent entity called Grocklor, he and his group of villains, the Dark Alliance, plan to use it to alter all reality within the worlds of the multiverse. The Smash Brothers must team up with the heroes from other universes to stop Ridley before he completely takes over the multiverse.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Super Smash Brothers belong exclusively to Nintendo. **

**Copyright is forbidden.**

**A/N: I have no ownership over any of the characters, except the OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Deep within an anonymous realm, a powerful entity was keeping a close eye on the reality within the multiverse. Not many had believed he was real, but many others had heard legends about him.

He was called Grocklor.

Grocklor had the power to control all reality as he sees fit. His power went unchallenged by all. He had a blue aura flowing around him, green skin, glowing yellow eyes, and a purple cape. All of reality was his to control.

"Look at all those worlds. The very realities that exist are all peaceful and safe in thier own ways. No one shall dare to interfere with my power." said Grocklor as he overlooked everything that was going on. Currently he was keeping watch over one particular universe, which was the Smash Brothers universe.

"Ah, at last we have found you." said a sinister voice.

"Who dares to oppose the almighty Grocklor?" demanded the entity.

"We do."

Grocklor turned around to find himself confronted by what looked like a group of dangerous villains.

"We know everything about you Grocklor. Your power is something intriguing, something that we want for ourselves."

"Fools, my power is unmatched throughout the world. You shall do nothing to claim it for your own twisted needs."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Hours later...<strong>

"I'm telling you to just give it up, you can't win Hyperfire." said Yoshi while dodging a blast of fire, which struck a nearby stop sign.

"Don't be so sure about that reptile." said Hyperfire.

Hyperfire let loose with a stream of fire. But Yoshi was prepared as he jumped in the air to avoid the attack. Fuming with intensity, Hyperfire shot countless fireballs at his reptilian nemesis. Yoshi on the other hand effortlessly blocked the fireballs with a energy shield he projected by using his jewel powers. He soon dashed towards Hyperfire, hitting him with a powerful punch to the gut, following up with a tail lash to the face. Overtime as the fight went on, Hyperfire started to become more and more angry by the minute to the point where his flames began to get bigger.

"Aw what's wrong Hyperfire, did I make you mad?" taunted Yoshi.

"I'LL KILL YOU." yelled Hyperfire.

"Ooh, I'm so scared, not."

"Don't go pushing your luck smart mouth." said another voice.

Suddenly, Yoshi was hit with a large rock that was thrown at him from the side, sending him slamming into a light post. He looked to the east to find that he had been struck by Earthlor, who appeared along with Speed Meister and Plasmotron.

"Looks like you're outnumbered Yoshi." said Plasmotron.

"Seriously, this is the oldest trick in the book."

"Save the jokes for later, because you're gonna need them once we're done with you." said Speed Meister.

"What are you gonna do Speedy, run around me in a circle?" Yoshi joked.

"We'll show you."

Yoshi jumped out the way of a oncoming Plasma blast from Plasmotron, while at the same time shattering a rock that Earthlor tossed at him. Hyperfire shot out a wave of flames at Yoshi, only for the green dino to block it with a jewel shield. Yoshi landed back down, where Speed Meister came rushing towards him. But he stopped her halfway with a jewel blast.

But before Yoshi could try anything else, he was suddenly blasted away by a loud, high pitched screaming sound which sent him flying backwards into Plasmotron, who hit him with a Plasma ball, followed by Earthlor punching him towards Speed Meister, who in response, hit him with an uppercut, sending Yoshi into the air, where he was met by Hyperfire, who grazed him with a fire blast, sending him falling back down to the concrete. Yoshi struggled to get up as the villains closed in on him.

"So you thought you had an easy chance at beating us all, did you. Too bad the tables have turned now."

"How could that happen?"

"It's all thanks to me." said another female voice.

Yoshi turned his head to look at what appeared to be another female villain. She had orange hair, which was wrapped up in a ponytail, yellow eyes and she wore a uniform which was colored green and blue, along with a pair of red gloves and boots.

"Who are you suppose to be?" asked Yoshi.

"You can call me Madam Screecher."

"How did you get that name, was the name "Screamer" already taken?"

"You should know by now what I'm capable of."

"What, making people deaf?"

"Enough already, let's just toast this dead beat and get it over with." said Hyperfire.

"Actually that won't be necessary."

"And why not?" asked Earthlor.

"Simple, because you guys are at a disadvantage."

Gathering up energy in his body, Yoshi released it in a shockwave which knocked back all the villains that surrounded him. Earthlor,Hyperfire, Plasmotron and Speed Meister were knocked out by the impact while Madam Screecher quickly recovered. Yoshi made a beeline towards Madam Screecher, only to be repelled by the large soundwaves of her loud screaming. Yoshi clutched his head in pain as he tried to resist the force.

"Who am I kidding, her screaming is too much, I can't take the full force. If only there was a way I could turn her power against her".

But then suddenly, Madam Screecher was hit by a blast of sonic soundwaves, which knocked her out cold.

"I am sorry, but your concert has been cancelled due to bad reviews." said an unfamiliar male voice.

Yoshi turned around to find himself face to face with an unknown person. He looked like he was between the age of 19 or 21. He had slightly tan skin, green eyes and dark brown hair. His attire consist of a red t-shirt, black jeans, a grey sweatshirt and black tennis shoes. He was also wielding some sort of a guitar/axe instrument.

"Who are you?" asked Yoshi.

"The name is Raymond Johnson, Warrior of Fiction." he said.

"Well, I wasn't really expecting any help."

"Hey, you needed it. You were getting man handled by that girl."

"I would have taken her down eventually, she just caught me off guard."

"Sure she did."

"Yeah, whatever."

Yoshi then spoke into his comlink.

"This is Yoshi calling Smash Tower. Send five S.W.A.R.M convoy ships out here to bring in these villains." said Yoshi.

Three minutes later, five convoy ships came down for a , Sonic, Marth, Charizard and Lucario had showed up to help supervise the troopers exited the ships and went to gather up the unconcious villains. Placing them all in energy shackles, the troopers escorted them onto the ships. Once everything was set, the ships took off for Smash Tower.

"Nice work pal." said Sonic.

"It wasn't easy, but at least I handled most of it." said Yoshi.

"All except one." said Ray.

"Don't push it."

"_Smash Brothers_?" said an unknown ominous voice.

"What was that?" asked Charizard as he looked around the area.

"_I need your help._"

"Where is that voice coming from?" wondered Mario.

"_Please, come into my realm, I will explain everything._"

Suddenly, an orange portal appeared before them. Reluctantly, the heroes entered through the portal. They soon found themselves within a place that looked like an unknown,colorful dimension. They looked all around, trying to figure out where they were.

"Where are we?" asked Marth.

"I have brought you to my realm. You must help me."

"Where are you, show yourself?" demanded Sonic.

They soon came face to face with an omnipotent entity. From what they could see, he looked like he was heavily weakened, as he was kneeled down on his left knee, panting with exhaustion. He lifted his head up to look at the heroes.

"Who are you?" asked Yoshi.

"I am Grocklor. I am the master of all reality within the multiverse." said the entity.

"What happened to you?" asked Lucario.

"My powers. They were stolen from me."

"How did this happen?"

Using some of the remaining energy he had left, Grocklor created a large orb of energy, which showed a flashback of some kind. The six smashers gasped at what they saw. It depicted a vicious fight between Grocklor and a group of villains, one of them which appeared to look vaguely familiar. The smashers were taken aback by the scene. The last thing they saw was Grocklor's powers being sucked out of him, which shocked them entirely.

"You were attacked?" asked a shocked Sonic.

"Yes. I tried with all my power to stop them, but they overwhelmed me."

"But what kind of villains would be crazy enough to attack an all powerful entity like you?" asked Mario.

"Villains who call themselves The Dark Alliance."

"But what was their reason for stealing your powers?"

"They intend to use them to take over the multiverse."

"What's a multiverse?" asked Charizard.

"If my calculations are correct, the multiverse itself is composed of countless other universes. They comprise space, time, matter and energy. Since Grocklor is the master of reality like he says, it means that only he has the power to control it. Others who try to use the power will only abuse it, which will cause serious damage to the spacetime continuum." explained Yoshi.

"Now Grocklor, who were the villains in the Dark Alliance?" asked Lucario.

"If I can remember, the leader was a villainous monster named Ridley." said Grocklor.

"Ridley. I should have known that he was responsible." said Sonic.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, we've battled that Space Pirate and his minions various times in Smash City."

"You must stop him and the Dark Alliance. Without my powers to sustain me, I will not last much longer."

"Don't worry, we'll do whatever we can to help get your powers back." said Mario.

"Thank you my friends. Now hurry, I don't have much time left."

"Don't worry, you can count on us." said Ray.

"By the way, have you seen any strange looking figures?"

"I don't seem to recall such a thing like that." said Grocklor.

"_Hmm, I think this really is a fan fiction story, that would explain Yoshi._" thought Ray.

"_Ray come in, this is Alister, do you read me?_" Asked a voice on Ray's communicator.

"I hear you, what's going on?"

"_Me and the others are having a problem here,we need your help. The Carnival of Doom is up to no good again. I think this time they mean-_"

"Alister, what's wrong. Come in, do you read me, blasted."

Ray then turned his attention to the smashers.

"What's wrong?" asked Yoshi.

"I just got contacted by my friend Alister. He and the others are in serious trouble."

"What happened?"

"They were dealing with the Carnival of Doom. I think they may have been captured."

"Who's the Carnival of Doom?" asked Mario.

"They're a group of creepy underlings led by an evil villain called Lord Fear. He's a 352 year old skeleton, and he's really powerful. He shouldn't be taken lightly. He's been known to torture his victims."

"Sounds serious. But I don't think that'll be a problem for us. We don't take our enemies lightly."

"So that means you'll help me."

"You bet." said Sonic.

"Good luck heroes." said Grocklor as he use some of his remaining power to create another portal.

"Don't worry Grocklor, your powers will be restored in no time." said Mario as he and the other heroes left through the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"Everything is going according to plan. Soon, the entire multiverse will be within my hands." said Ridley as he flew through the outskirts of the multiverse itself, travelling in search of a suitable universe to take over.

As he went along, he observed all sorts of various universes from their portals. He chuckled evilly to himself.

"Look at those worlds. Once I conquer them all, the whole Multiverse shall be mine to control."

* * *

><p><strong>Well everybody, here's another story I created. <strong>

**I hope you like this one.**

**This is a major crossover I made. It'll include visiting worlds from animes, games, comics, etc.**

**I'd also like to give credit to Storyteller222 for allowing me to use his OCs in my story.**

**Later folks.**


End file.
